About Us
by chanbaexi
Summary: Hanya berisi drabble pasangan EXO. YAOI AREA!
1. KaiSoo : Like U

Cast :

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

ETC.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini. Air matanya sudah menetes sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Sudah sedari tadi ia tidak mau bangkit dari kursi rodanya, hanya duduk dan menatapi danau dihadapannya dengan sendu. Bahkan walaupun air hujan sudah menetes deras sejak 15 menit yang lalu, namja itu sama sekali tidak mau bergerak.

"Bahkan langit mengerti seberapa hancurnya hatiku sekarang." lirihnya. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kau tak akan bisa lagi berjalan dan bertemu suami tercintamu membuat Kyungsoo hancur seketika. Mendapat 2 kenyataan pahit dalam satu waktu tentu saja membuat namja itu tak kuat.

 _flashback_

"Maaf tuan, kanker tulang anda sudah menyebar ke jaringan sel kaki anda dan akan mengakibatkan kematian fatal. Kita harus mengamputasi kaki anda sekarang juga." Ucapan Dokter Yixing membuat hati Kyungsoo dan Jongin mencelos. Kanker tulang yang memang sudah dihidapnya sejak kecil sudah menyebar luas.

"A-apa tidak ada alternatif lainnya, dok?" tanya Jongin. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dokter Yixing menggeleng lemah. "Maaf, saya juga sudah berusaha mencari jalan lain." ucap Dokter Yixing lemah. Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan tangisannya. Ia sudah terisak hebat.

"Lakukan operasi itu dok." ucap Jongin. Dokter Yixing mengangguk. Tersisalah Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis hebat.

.

.

.

"A-apa ini Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah surat perceraian. Jongin mendengus kesal. "Kau tak bisa membaca? Itu surat perceraian bodoh!" sentak Jongin.

"T-tapi.. kenapa?" BRAK. Jongin menggebrak meja makan mereka. Ia menatap Kyungsoo nyalang. "Apa kau tak mengerti juga?! Siapa yang mau mempunyai suami cacat?! Yang tidak bisa jalan?! Apa kau tak mengerti kalau aku akan kesusahan nantinya?! Aku akan selalu menggeret geret kursi roda bodohmu itu! Kau seharusnya bersyukur kalau aku masih mau membayari pengobatanmu itu!"

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos. Ia merasa seperti jutaan pisau menikam jantungnya. Pandangannya mengabur. Kepalanya pusing. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Jongin akan mengatakan itu kepadanya.

"J-jongin-ah.." "Sudah mengerti kan? Sekarang cepat pergi dari rumah ini, dasar anak miskin!" Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kuat membuat namja itu terdorong hebat. Kyungsoo membawa kursi rodanya menjauh dari pandangan Jongin. Sebelum benar benar pergi, ia menoleh sebentar dan memandang Jongin sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jonginnie.."

 _flashback_

Kyungsoo tinggal bersama dokter Yixing selama 3 hari terakhir ini. Ia suka sekali menghampiri danau dibelakang rumah Yixing ini dan berdiam diri disana. Yixing menerimanya dengan hangat dan tangan terbuka lebar. Mereka memang sudah mengenal lama.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tak ingin membebani Yixing, namun namja cantik itu memaksa Kyungsoo untuk tinggal dengannya. Disisi lain, Kyungsoo tidak enak dengan anaknya Yixing yang harus tidur dengan Yixing karena Yixing hanya mempunyai 2 kamar di rumah kecilnya.

Kyungsoo kembali mengenang masa lalunya. Ia masih ingat saat dia SMA, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Setelah 3 tahun berteman, akhirnya Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi teman hidupnya, bukan hanya sekedar teman biasa. Usia pernikahan mereka akan 5 tahun saat Desember nanti, tapi pernikahan itu akhirnya harus retak.

8 tahun bersama Jongin adalah momen paling istimewa di hidup Kyungsoo. Seperti yang Jongin bilang, Kyungsoo hanyalah anak miskin. Ia berada di Panti Asuhan sejak bayi dan harus keluar dari Panti Asuhan saat umurnya 15 tahun. Ia mampu bersekolah karena ia mendapat beasiswa.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa makan sekali dalam sehari. Ia harus mencari nafkah untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerjakan semuanya hanya sendirian tanpa bantuan orang lain. Namja ini berhak mendapatkan kenikmatan hidup.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Bahkan langit masih menangis juga. Kyungsoo tak peduli ada orang yang membicarakannya asalkan hatinya lega. Kepalanya sudah ingin pecah karena beban hidupnya ini.

5 detik, Kyungsoo merasakan tidak ada air hujan menetes ke dirinya. Ia berbalik pelan dan mendapati sebuah payung putih menutupi dirinya. Ia menggeser payung itu lalu menatap orang yang memayunginya kaget. _Demi tuhan, mengapa ada Jongin?_

"Mengapa kau hujan hujanan? Ingin sakit?" _Tidak, dia bukan Jongin._ Suara Jongin terkesan berat dan dingin, suara namja ini sangat halus dan lembut. Kyungsoo masih terpana sebelum sebuah tangan terkibas di depan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak lalu menunduk. Air matanya kembali menetes, ia tak kuat menatap namja itu lama lama. Namja itu menarik dagu Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum hangat. DEG. Kyungsoo tak bisa memungkiri kalau jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat senyuman namja itu.

"Namaku Kim Kai. Ayo kita pindah, aku tak ingin kau sakit."

.

.

.

Annyeong, ini drabble pertama gue. Semoga suka ya, kalian bisa request kalau kalian mau. Tapi ini khusus yaoi ya.


	2. ChanBaek :: Memories

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Chanyeol menggangguk pelan dengan masih mengaduk aduk jus strawberry nya. Ia mendengar suara kursi diseret dan hentakan pelan. Ia berusaha tidak peduli dan masih berlabuh di masa lalunya. Pikirannya penuh dengan memori di tahun 2015. Astaga itu bahkan sudah 2 tahun lebih dan Chanyeol masih saja memikirkan tentang _mantan kekasih_ nya.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang bersedih, aku juga. Berminat saling berbagi cerita?" Seharusnya suara itu menganggu Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol merasa suara itu damai sekali. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu bertemu dengan sosok namja memakai kacamata bulat, hoodie hitam yang membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin mungil, dan masker beruang berwarna coklat. Oh astaga masker itu membuat Chanyeol memikirkan _mantan kekasih_ nya kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dahulu yang memulainya?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Rasa penasaran memenuhi hatinya dan membuatnya melupakan tentang _mantan kekasih_ nya sejenak. Namja itu menghembus napas panjang, lalu ia seperti tersenyum karena matanya semakin menyipit. Chanyeol merasakan mata namja itu teduh sekali.

"Aku kembali ke Korea karena merindukan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, yang mengisi hari hariku selama 3 tahun. Sebelum akhirnya kami harus berpisah."

Chanyeol menatap namja itu ragu. "Kenapa.. kalian berpisah?" Namja itu memainkan jari jari lentiknya. "Karena aku.. ditunangkan." Oh Chanyeol merasa sedih. Pasti kekasih namja ini merasa sakit hati. Ayolah siapa yang tidak akan sedih kalau menerima kenyataan kekasihmu ternyata ditunangkan?

"Apa kalian masih berhubungan?" Namja itu menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Aku mengganti ponselku dan juga nomor teleponku. Aku takut mengecewakannya, karena bagaimanapun juga alasanku putus dengannya saat itu bukan karena aku bertunangan. Melainkan karena aku berbohong sudah tidak mencintainya."

Chanyeol menahan napasnya. Ah ingin sekali ia memaki namja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau bodoh sekali, seharusnya kau menjelaskan semuanya kepada dia. Bagaimana kalau kekasihmu itu ternyata menunggumu? Mau bagaimanapun kau harus jujur kepadanya, tuan." ucap Chanyeol. Namja itu terkekeh kaku.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia masih menungguku. Bagaimana denganmu, tuan?" Chanyeol meringis kecil. Ah bahkan untuk mengingatnya saja ia terluka, bagaimana lagi dengan menceritakannya?

"Kekasihku meninggalkanku 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia memutuskanku secara sepihak karena ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku berusaha tidak mempercayai ucapannya, namun setelah beberapa hari menunggu, ternyata ucapannya benar. Ia tidak memberi kabar padaku, bahkan ia mengganti nomornya."

Hening sesaat. Hanya omongan orang sekitar yang menjadi backsound suasana mereka. "Apa kau.. masih menunggunya?" Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintainya."

Namja itu meringis. Air matanya hendak keluar, namun ia harus menahannya agar tidak ketahuan Chanyeol. "Jadi.. tunanganmu bagaimana?"

"Yah dia juga tidak ingin menikah denganku. Kami bercerai secara baik baik tahun lalu dan ia sudah menikah dengan namja pilihannya. Hanya tersisa aku yang mencari kekasihku itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Kalau kalian memang berjodoh, pasti tuhan akan menyatukan kalian. Jangan putus asa, aku yakin kau akan menemukannya."

"Aku memang sudah menemukanmu, bodoh.."

Chanyeol mendongak heran. "Apa kau bilang?" Ia mendengar lirihan itu samar samar, namun ia hanya mendengar ucapan 'bodoh'. "Aku membilang, tentu saja bodoh."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Astaga namja ini dapat membalikkan moodnya. Ia kembali mengaduk aduk jusnya. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah namja dihadapannya yang tengah merenung. Ekspresinya sangat menyedihkan.

"Apa kau tak ingin memesan? Hanya sekedar makanan atau minuman?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Namja itu terkekeh. "Sudah kupesan, mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang."

Dan namja itu benar, jus Strawberry yang ia pesan datang. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dalam. "Kau juga suka Stawberry?" Namja itu mengangguk.

"Sudah dari dulu, apalagi pisang."

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Apa mungkin.. ?

Namja itu melepas kepala hoodienya dan juga kacamata bulatnya, yang terakhir masker beruangnya. Air mata Chanyeol sontak lolos tak terkendali. Namja itu tersenyum lebar yang juga diiringi air mata.

" _Bogoshipo, Yeollie.._ "

" _B-baekkie.."_

.

.

.

HUWAA AKU KAMBEKK HAHA. Semoga kalian suka sama drabble yang ini ya!


End file.
